Juliet Meets Romeo again
by shopaholicme
Summary: Edward never came back, Victoria changed Bella. Edward got enganged to Tanya. What happens when they meet again? Does it end in a happily ever after now? Pls. R&R!
1. I didn't expect this

**Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Twilight, just the fanfic.**

BPOV

It's been a hundred years.

One hundred years since _he_ left.

One hundred years since Victoria changed me.

I still remember the day when she turned me into a vampire. The pain was unbearable for three days. I thought that I was dead. But unfortunately, Victoria had her wish. Me suffering like her for the lost of our one true loves. Victoria was lucky though; At least James loved her and didn't leave her like trash. But _he_, _he_ left me and I suffered a terrible heartache.

But now, I've moved on. It really made no sense for _him_ to love me. I wasn't good enough for him. There was nothing of me that could hold him. I was nothing but a clumsy, fragile human. But now I am like _them_, a beautiful vampire. The fate that _he_ didn't want for me; My hair is now long and shiny and my lips became fuller. I also followed _their "_vegetarian" footsteps. And I stayed here in Forks, the place where I met _him_.

I grabbed my trench coat and headed off to school in my cherry red Ferrari…._again_. I didn't want my reminiscing to ruin my day. I reached the familiar driveway and I was surprised of what I saw—a silver Volvo and a red BMW. It couldn't be.

I stared at it for a few seconds and went out of my Ferrari. I walked a moderate human speed to my first period, my eyes staring at the pavement. How could it happen? They said that they wouldn't come back, but here they are now. Maybe it's just another person who had _that_ same car. I didn't let myself hope too much. I would only suffer the consequences if I make the mistake of hoping.

I was busy thinking that I didn't realize that I had bumped someone. Poor human; "Sorry," I said with no feeling at all. I expected his or her skin to be extremely hot but instead I found it impossibly cold…and hard, hard as marble. _A vampire_ I thought to myself. I bent down to retrieve my fallen books but I was surprised that the mysterious vampire already did it. Curiously, I faced this mysterious vampire. She looked like an overactive pixie, and she had black spiky hair. She gasped when she saw me. It was Alice.

"Bella–is that you?" she said, voice shaking. To my surprise, she was too startled that she dropped my books with a soft breaking sound. A blond male suddenly appeared beside her and held her shoulders, trying to calm her.

"Alice, what do you see?" he said, worryingly. It was Jasper.

Alice lifted her finger and pointed at me. Jasper also gasped.

"Alice, Jasper." I acknowledged them both. Suddenly, Alice pulled me into a tight hug. I wouldn't have survived that hug if I was still human.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so much." she said while letting go of me "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I said smoothly. It wasn't even a lie anymore. "Where are the others?"

Alice's face suddenly fell. Jasper answered this time. "Er, they all went to their classes early."

"Will you come and sit with us at lunch today? It's been a long time since I last saw you. And there's a lot of catching up to do." she perked up again, bouncing up and down.

"Of course." I said. It would be a crime to me to let Alice down. It wasn't her fault that _he_ left me. She shouldn't suffer with_ him._

**AN: So what do you think? Would you like me to continue? Pls. help me improve by reviewing. Thanks a lot! :) **

**Ideas are accepted with open arms,**

**shopaholicme**


	2. Surprise

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, just the fanfic.**

**AN: Thanks to all the 20-30 people who read the first chapter!!**

APOV

This was all Edward's fault. If we didn't leave, Bella would have never been tortured by Victoria. But he was right in one point anyway. Bella will be much healthier without us around her. I guess that was just his reason on why we were forced to leave Forks. We moved to sunny LA, the last place that we will go of all places. And I didn't know why. We only came back to Forks one hundred years later after Edward's big mistake.

But now it was all worthless. My best friend died two days after we left. I can still hear Edward's roars when he knew that Bella died because of him. Every day he beat himself feeling guilty of Bella's death. Even once, he tried to go and provoke the Volturi. But I had a vision just in time before he decided to commit suicide. I had Emmet and Jasper pin him down until he was calm enough. He locked himself inside his room for a few months. Everyone started to get worried, even me. Emmet never had jokes anymore; Rosalie seemed less vain about herself; Carlisle stayed longer in the hospital for work; Edward _never_ played his piano anymore; I didn't ever shop anymore; and Jasper also felt very bad because of all the emotions surrounding him. So Carlisle thought that it was best to send Tanya here. And he was right. Edward felt better and started going out with Tanya. Eventually, Tanya became a _real_ bitch when they started seeing each other. Neither one of us was allowed to talk or be with Edward, not even Carlisle or Esme.

I've just had enough! Tanya is_ really _going overboard. I'll much likely prefer Edward drowning in his miseries…..

_Vision_

_Tanya had a ring on her finger and Edward suddenly knelt down._

"_Will you marry me?" he said, still undecided_

"_Of course, Edward," Tanya smiled. She looked like the sun when Edward kissed her after she gave her 'yes' to him. She was obviously more than happy to get engaged to Edward._

_End of Vision_

OH MY GOD!!! What was he thinking? Why did he suddenly wanted to marry Tanya? Of all people, why _her_? Is he really out of his mind? I know they've been going out for awhile. But what did he see in Tanya….there isn't any Bella traits in her. How could he!

I ran to the living room and saw everybody there, well except for Edward and Tanya that is. They all looked at me in alarm. "What's the problem Alice? What did you see?" Esme asked.

"Edward," I whispered "is going to propose to Tanya……today."

They all gasped and silenced followed it.

"Let him do whatever he wants Alice. I don't care even if he _tries_ to marry the bitch." Rosalie sneered. Everyone seemed to agree.

"I think Rosalie's right, Alice. Let him do his most stupid act ever. He's not a brother to me anymore, anyway. Ever since we left Forks;" Emmet agreed.

"But it's not right! We should stop him." I insisted

"If you ever go near him;" Rosalie murmured mostly to herself.

I looked at Esme. "Esme?"

"I'm so sorry Alice. I'm afraid that I have to agree with the both of them. No one's ever been close to him within a ten mile radius." Her face fell.

I sighed in defeat. It was true. Nobody's been near Edward since he and Tanya started going out.

Everyone suddenly tried to distract themselves while waiting for the right time to go to school. Rosalie went back to filing her nails; Emmet continued on switching the remote control; Esme went back to her blueprints; and Jasper, who stayed silent a while ago not bothering to comment on Edward, continued reading a big, fat book lying on his lap. No one ever seemed to care about Edward's acts of stupidity anymore. They were all used and fed up by it. As a matter of fact, they all hold a grudge against Edward and his soon-to-be-mate Tanya.

"Alice," Jasper called "honey, it's time to go." He placed both of his arms around me.

I nodded and followed him toward Rosalie's BMW. We were all riding here since Edward and Tanya didn't want their precious Volvo too crowded. I surely miss my best friend in times like this.

Rosalie parked her convertible next to Edward's Volvo. But there was no sign of Edward or Tanya. We all went out without a single word to each other. Jasper is surely having a hard time right now. Rosalie and Emmet headed to their first class together. They both looked angry. I was about to follow after them but a courageous human suddenly bumped me accidentally. She had long brown hair and her skin was pale white and hard as marble. _Vampire_ I thought. "Sorry," the vampire said uncaringly with no feeling at all. Her gaze was still fixed at the pavement, not seeming to acknowledge that her books had fallen. So instead, I bent down and picked them up. After five seconds, she also bent down, not noticing that I had picked her books up already. I held them for her. She faced me, stared at me and I stared back. I gasped. _That_ vampire was Bella. But how?

"Bella–is that you?" I said, my voice shaking. I didn't notice that I was too startled that I had dropped Bella's books and broke them with a soft tearing sound. Jasper seemed to feel that I was having hysterics again. He suddenly appeared next to me and sent a wave of calm towards me and held my shoulders.

"Alice, what do you see?" he said worryingly.

I just lifted my finger and pointed at Bella, who was still staring at me. Jasper also gasped.

"Alice, Jasper." She acknowledged us both. I pulled her into a very tight hug. Wait till Edward sees this.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so much." I said, letting go of her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." she said smoothly. "Where are the others?"

My face fell. How will I explain to her what Edward is about to do? Jasper answered for me. "Er, they all went to their classes early."

"Will you come and sit with us at lunch today? It's been a long time since I last saw you. And there's a lot of catching up to do." I perked up again, bouncing up and down. I am extremely thrilled by the idea of keeping this as a secret to Edward.

"Of course." she agreed and sauntered off to her class. I turned to Jasper.

"Jasper, I want you to block your mind from Edward today. Inform also Emmet and Rosalie about this and tell them the same thing. I have a feeling that this will be an interesting day." I grinned

"Yes ma'm" he said, gave me a final kiss and headed off to his class.

I can't wait till Lunch and see the look on Edward's face when he lays his eyes on Bella.

**AN: So I had this kind-of-filler-chapter as requested with Alice's POV. Is it good? And I also made this chapter long as requested too. I promise to update soon. Pls. help me improve by reviewing. :D**

**Hugs,**

**shopaholicme **


	3. Lunch

**Disclaimer: I surely don't own Twilight, just the fanfic.**

**BPOV**

The day easily drifted from one class to another. I started to panic because I didn't know what to say to Alice or……Edward. Oh, how I hope that he will still love me after what he'd done…..or worse, after what I've become. The destiny and fate that he absolutely didn't want for me; the position of no go backs. Being one of the eternal-damned forever; an immortal and impossibly fast and strong vampire.

I didn't realize that it was lunch already until Alice tapped my shoulder. "Are you going to sit down? Or break our little charade?" she joked in a whisper that only vampires can hear. I sat down next to her.

"Where are your brothers and sister?" I asked curiously. They never seemed to leave each other as I've recalled.

"Oh they'll come around." she said smoothly.

In exactly one minute, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie entered the cafeteria doors. Until now, I still can't deny that Rosalie is the most beautiful person in the whole planet. I still adored her for that, even though I'm her hatest person in the whole universe. Emmet and Rosalie were both as just shocked as Alice and Jasper was a while ago. They both stared at me, their eyes like they were going to pop out on their sockets. After that, Emmet crushed me into a bear hug even though there were many humans watching us. But I was more surprised on what happened next–Rosalie did the same thing. I knew that I wasn't her most favorite person in the world because I just wanted to throw away my mortality in exchange for immortality as if it were trash.

"Hey little sister, where have you been all these years?" Emmet asked as we sat down.

I looked down on my hands as I spoke. "I got changed by Victoria two days after you left. I writhed in pain for three days just like everybody else. After that, I went back home and—"

Alice cut me off. "Wait, you said that you went back home to _Charlie_? Is he stupid enough to not recognize your eyes?"

"And how did you resist human blood when you were so close to him, weren't you just a newborn by then?" Jasper continued firing questions at me.

"Well I got contacts of course before I went home to my father, and the smell of human blood totally _reeks_ that I really don't want to inhale it or even have a single taste of it. In fact, it definitely bothers me right now." I complained. They all seemed to take it in seriously.

"Amazing," Alice whispered.

"As I was saying, I continued my studies for two years at Forks and I went to college at Dartmouth. When I returned after studying I found out from Jacob Black that Charlie had recently died because of a heart attack." I trailed off when I saw Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper move their attention to a bronze-haired boy and a strawberry blond girl approaching our table. It was _Edward_……..and somebody else. I stared at them as they sat down across from me and Alice.

There was a momentarily pause.

"Er, Bella this is Tanya," Alice gestured toward the strawberry blond "Tanya this is Bella."

"Oh hello," Tanya said unwillingly. "Do you have a coven of some sort Bella?"

It sounded like _she_ wanted me to leave. But I tried to sound friendly. "No, I'm just a nomad. I'm still looking for the right coven though." I smiled. She hissed.

"Oh Bella, can you join our coven?" Alice interjected when Tanya was about to say something. "Carlisle and Esme would be so delighted."

"Of course," I accepted Alice's offer again. She was just so kind and loving like a real sister, it was very difficult to turn her down. "Thank you."

"Aren't we like, too crowded already?" Tanya complained furiously. "I mean, don't you think there's no more room for one more?"

Alice face turned red. I never saw her like this before; she looked like a real vampire now. "Then she'll stay in my room. If you still think it's too crowded for the both of you then get your own house and stay _out_!"

Tanya stayed speechless.

Finally, the bell rang. I've had enough of the suspense already. We all got up from our seats and headed for our classes. Maybe I'll ask Alice on what was going awhile ago. Why did they all seem so silent when Edward and Tanya arrived? Were they afraid?

**EPOV**

I didn't know what to do anymore. Proposing to Tanya seemed the right thing now. I've certainly have to _try_ to forget _her_. The love of my life, _Isabella Marie Swan_; Even now, after a hundred years, I still can't stop longing to see her again…..even if she is a vampire now. The destiny and fate that I didn't want for her; but still I'll accept her and love her more and more every single day.

"What do you think?" Tanya asked as we entered the cafeteria. _Did you hear what I just said? _"Never mind, I'll just ask you later."

We headed to our usual table with Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. But this time, I noticed that there was a brunette sitting next to Alice. Is that my Bella? I shouldn't hope that easily because if I put my hopes up, I would just end up ripping myself further.

_Where did she get that trench coat? It's so fabulous! I wonder what's underneath. – Alice_

"Amazing," Alice whispered before everyone except for the brunette turned their attention towards us.

Tanya and I sat down across Alice and the brunette. And to my surprise, the brunette vampire was _her_, my Bella. When I saw her, my existence had meaning again, the depressed feeling started to fade away. My life had color again.

_Who the heck is this tag-along? –Tanya_

_Look Edward, it's Bella, I found her for you! –Alice was finally cheerful again._

"Er, Bella this is Tanya," Alice gestured toward Tanya "Tanya this is Bella."

"Oh hello," Tanya said unwillingly. "Do you have a coven of some sort Bella?" _and please leave us alone _she added in her mind.

"No, I'm just a nomad. I'm still looking for the right coven though." Bella smiled. Tanya hissed. _Shit_.

"Oh Bella, can you join our coven?" Alice interjected when Tanya was about to say something. "Carlisle and Esme would be so delighted."

_Ugh, I hate her! And why would Alice invite her to join the coven, it's stinking crowded already! –Tanya_

"Of course," Bella accepted Alice's offer. "Thank you."

"Aren't we like, too crowded already?" Tanya complained furiously. "I mean, don't you think there's no more room for one more?"

Alice face turned red. "Then she'll stay in my room. If you still think it's too crowded for the both of you then get your own house and stay _out_!" _I've had _enough _of the both of you, Edward._

Tanya stayed speechless.

_Ha! The bitch stayed speechless. Good one Alice! –Rosalie_

Then the bell rang and everybody headed off to their classes. Oh how I wish to have Bella in my arms again. I should talk to her later. I fervently hope that she will forgive me after what I done. I'll gladly wait forever.

**AN: So what do you think? Should I continue? And I need suggestions on what Bella's power is. Thanks a lot!! :D**

**Xoxo,**

**shopaholicme**


	4. Catfights

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own Twilight, just the fanfic.**

**BPOV**

Alice wanted to ride with me to get home–well to get to the Cullen home, at least. I don't blame her though. She must be really fed up with that bitch Tanya. I stood leaning at the front of my Ferrari, waiting for Alice. She suddenly appeared beside the passenger door holding it open for herself. She got in and I did the same. This would be the perfect time to ask Alice to explain everything.

"Alice, what happened during lunch?" I asked while turning the keys to ignition. Her expression suddenly changed.

"Are you sure that you can handle whatever I will say?" Alice assured herself first before continuing.

I was one hundred percent sure that I will not accidentally break my car's steering wheel no matter how hurtful Alice's explanation is. "Yes."

"How will I start," she asked herself "to the most dreadful part maybe;" She stared at me before continuing. "When Edward thought that you were dead, he became a lifeless zombie. After a few months he started to perk up again when Tanya came. They started going out and just this morning, Edward proposed to her. And they decided to have the wedding this week. Bella, please, please, _please_ you have to make Edward see sense again. Stop the marriage from happening. Bella you have to help me, help everyone! Please." she pleaded.

We were halfway through the familiar Cullen driveway when I gave her a slight nod. I know that I can't bear to see Edward married to somebody else. It just didn't seem right.

I parked in front of the familiar house and walked beside Alice.

There by the door stood Carlisle and Esme smiling. Oh how I missed them after all these years. "Welcome back Bella," Esme ran towards me and pulled me into a motherly, bone crushing hug. "I've missed you."

"Me too, Esme," I said as I hugged both Esme and Carlisle. "Carlisle,"

After that we all headed for the oh-so familiar living room and sat down on the couch. Everything looked the same, not one piece of furniture has been moved. It feels like my second home. Feeling a sense of heat, I took of my coat and hanged it somewhere.

" Bella––wow!" Alice squealed when she saw the dress I was wearing. It was only a black silk chiffon dress by a designer. It reminded me of Alice that time. To be honest, she _really_ affected my fashion sense. "Where did you get _that_?"

"I got it in a store somewhere in Paris when I was studying college there." I said proudly. "Why?"

"Are you kidding? That dress makes you look like you've just stepped out of a fashion runway."

"Thanks Alice, but I still think Rosalie is the most beautiful person in the planet. And where are they anyway?" I asked, confused. I remember seeing the BMW and Volvo parked in the garage awhile ago. But Alice didn't answer me; she just stared ahead probably having a vision of the future.

"They all went hunting today. In fact, we're all hunting…except for Tanya at least, she's upstairs in Edward's room. Do you want to come?" Esme answered my question.

As much as I wanted to, I already hunted yesterday. "I would love to but I already hunted yesterday. I think I'll enjoy Tanya's company." _That_ I'm not sure of.

"Yes, but before we go, I want to know about you Bella. First of all, who changed you?" Carlisle asked politely. He was so much like a father to me ever since I was human.

"Victoria did, two days after you left. She kind of found me stumbling in the woods when Edward left me there." I explained thoroughly.

"Do you have any special gift?"

"Well, I can tell whether something is true or a lie (**a/n: sorry if you don't like what Bella's power is, but I think it goes with what I'm planning**) and I am a shield."

They all looked amazed of what I just said, even Alice. "And I thought no two powers are the same! I can't also imagine a vampire with two powers." Carlisle wondered. "Oh well, I guess we have to leave now. See you later Bella!"

Then they were all gone….except for me and Tanya at least.

I can't imagine how I am going to spend the rest of my day with that _bitch_. What did Edward see in her anyway? She seemed so cruel. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs…it must be Tanya. She looked different compared to what she looked like at lunch awhile ago. She completely changed her fancy outfit for a fancier one. Tanya wore a short red strapless cascading dress with stiletto heels. She stared at me then snarled.

"What do you want Bella? Why are you even here?" Tanya continued to hiss.

"I belong to _this_ coven, its right that I stay here. Why are _you_ even here Tanya?" I scowled back.

Tanya hissed. "I'm Edward's _fiancée_," she spit the word at me "that's why I'm staying here. What about you Bella? What are you to Edward anyway? You're _nothing_ but his ex-girlfriend. He left you remember, he didn't want you, he didn't love you!"

I was beginning to sense a lying factor in her words. "You're _lying_!"

"Of course not, he really didn't love you that's why he left! Why Bella, does it hurt to know the truth?"

"Lies!" I snarled ferociously.

And without prior warning she lunged for my throat and attacked me. I smashed through a window and all the glass shattered. Tanya was on top of me and she whispered near my ear. "I'm going to kill you Isabella Swan. I'm going to destroy you." she vowed. I kicked the hell of her of me and pushed her towards a wall. There was a deafening crack. Tanya slapped me and sent me flying through the wall again. I heard somebody scream.

It was Alice.

I was surprised of what I saw next. Alice attacked Tanya and pinned her toward the ground. All the other Cullens started to arrive—including Edward. Tanya hissed at Alice. "Get off me _bitch_!" Jasper was now pulling Alice off Tanya. In defeat, Alice let go. Tanya flitted to Edward's side.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice broke the tension.

Despite my torn dress, I didn't feel anything. "Yes, thank you. You?"

"I'm fine."

"Bella?" the most beautiful voice in my world called out. It was still the same. It still had the velvety tinge into it. I must be imagining things. Why on earth would he talk to me in front of Tanya? Would he dump her? I definitely didn't want to hope too much. It would only hurt me in the end.

"Yes?"

Alice butt in before Edward could say anything. "Um, we should leave the three of them alone." Everyone followed and they all disappeared in the doorway. Edward, Tanya and I were left facing each other.

**AN: So there's a cliffhanger…. I'm wondering what Edward will say? And please no harsh reviews. I'm not a professional writer. I'll update soon :)**


	5. Happily Ever After?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, just the fanfic associated with it.**

**I forgot to thank everyone for the reviews in the last chapter especially; lilmissmithy for the Bella's power suggestion so…Thanks a lot! :D**

**BPOV**

Tanya and I waited for Edward to continue on what he was about say. It seemed like he was hesitant at first. And why would Alice want the three of us to speak alone? Will Edward say something very private? "Are you hurt Bella?" he asked in a very sincere tone.

"Yes." I assured him. Tanya's expression changed.

"What?! You're asking how your ex-girlfriend feels without even asking your fiancée first!" she protested.

"Why is there something wrong with that?" Edward said, irritated. "What if his love for her fiancée isn't true but nothing but a lie? What if he still loves his ex-girlfriend and never stopped loving her? Now tell me, is there something wrong with that?"

Tanya gasped. "You're dumping _me_?"

"I would be happier to do it now."

Tanya started to cry tearless sobs and threw something on the ground. Then, she was gone.

Edward picked it up and approached me.

I was too dumbfounded by their argument that I didn't realize it was a ring until Edward knelt down and took my hand.

"Bella, I'm so very sorry for leaving you. I feel very sick, sick down to my core for leaving you. It was only to keep you safe. I knew that I was endangering your life every second you spend with me. I had no choice. And leaving was the best thing to do. And look what happened to you…Victoria made you one of the eternal-damned like us. I'll never forgive myself for leaving you. But will you forgive me? I'll gladly wait forever." he looked at me with sincere, scorching ocher eyes.

He still looked dazzling to me all this time. "Of course Edward, you've been long forgiven."

"Thank you." He kissed my hand "I have one more question though."

"What is it?" It was so obvious on what he was about to ask.

He took a deep breath. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever– every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I felt immeasurable happiness as I heard his words. It was all true. He wasn't lying. "Oh, of course I'll marry you Edward."

He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. It was longer than usual. Of course, he didn't need to be careful anymore with me. I'm not a fragile and weak human like before. His lips didn't shape mine anymore. I felt happier. It didn't matter to me if he doesn't stop kissing me. It seemed like we both don't care about the time and place we were both in. He pulled away to look at me.

I heard a laugh come through the doorway.

"Are you two done already?" Emmet said mockingly. "Or are you just starting? We'll be happy to leave in your behalf. We didn't mean to bother you." Rosalie giggled at that one.

I grimaced.

"Still have the temper, little sister? I'm afraid you have to repair the damages you did to the house." he chuckled.

Alice came in with Jasper after her. Her hands were full of shopping bags. Where the hell did she go….the mall? "Bella, I feel so sorry about your dress. But I'd be happy to give you a new one. Come with me!" She grabbed my arm and towed me upstairs.

Emmet rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

"Alice _is_ an unstoppable force of nature." Edward sighed.

"I heard that." Alice complained while dragging me up the stairs.

"I don't blame her though. She really didn't shop for the past century. You should give her more credit." Rosalie agreed.

"Thanks." Alice smiled.

**APOV**

Everything was in place again. Bella and Edward are together and we finally got rid of that bitch Tanya. She was such a headache. I hope she realizes the slut she really is. I'm just so excited for Edward and Bella's wedding! It just gives me another excuse to shop. Maybe Rose and Bella will come with me. There are so many things to do!

"You still look lovely with the color blue, Bella." I commented on the dress with ruffles that I bought her. We both examined what she looked like on my full-length mirror in my bedroom.

"Thanks again Alice. You're the best." Bella didn't seem whiny anymore about fashion.

"I usually am. Thank you."

Romeo and Juliet seemed to end in a happily ever after, after all.

**AN: So the last chapter is very short, I know. But do you like how it ended? Pls. review.**


	6. AN: I'll continue the story

**A/N: Sorry for the bad chapter. But it doesn't end there yet. I forgot about Tanya's revenge. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
